Project Cross Universe
by deadhero15
Summary: After the events of X-zone, The heroes return to their worlds. However, a new evil plans to fuse all worlds into one and become it's sole ruler. To stop this crisis, a new generation must allied their selves with the heroes of the past and battle multiple foes or all will be lost.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The False King**_

"So...Due has failed in her quest." a voice echoed from the darkness. "Yes, and those heroes have either defeated many of her allies or have them join their ranks" A male voice answers the question. "I see, then it's my turn, send for all my comrades!" "Yes, my king!" a number of soldiers' voices echoed through the dark.

**_Meanwhile in Tokyo:_**

Two male American soldiers are walking down the streets of the city, the one with blonde hair, wearing a green wife beater and camouflage military pants along with black combat boots and sporting an american flag tattoo on his arm. He was in disbelief as he continued to read the report in his hands. "Damn, either Chun-Li went off the deep end or I need to retire early." He spoke as the two stop at a shrine. "What do you mean, Guile?" the black spiky haired twenty-three year old, who wore a green military jacket, black shirt, and blue jeans with black boots, asked. "Her report of what happen two months ago and her sudden disappearance tells of other worlds and full reports of many people, who to the knowledge of Interpol, never were or have yet to be born." Guile shook his head as he sat on the bench. "So, do you believe her?" the black-haired asked as he sit on another bench. "Of course, Mark, hell i wouldn't be alive if it was for her and Ryu." Guile continued. "But it doesn't mean the report is hard to swallow..." Then the two noticed a man in white clothes and wearing a white expressionless mask on his face. The only thing that wasn't white on this man was his hair, which was in a long brown ponytail. "What the hell?" Mark express his surprise as he and Guile disappeared.

_**Realm in Between**_

In this realm, there was only a floor with a checkerboard design, but there was no ceiling nor walls. The three men appeared from thin air, much to the two soldiers shock. "Where are we and who the hell are you?" Guile asked in a surprise tone. The man in white answered. "This is a Realm between conscious and sleep, and I am Philemon, a god of light." With Guile's question answered, Mark asked in a calm tone. "So, why did you summoned us?" "I believe you read the report?" Philemon answered with another question. "Chun-Li's, then you summoned us to stop another crisis?" Guile asked as Philemon only nodded. " A being know as the False King is trying to combine all worlds to one so he could be its sole ruler." a young female voice spoke from behind of Mark. Turning around, Mark saw a woman about his age, wearing a Shinto priestess outfit and having short white hair and the bluest of eyes. Mark's eyes widen as he asked. "Is...that you, Kira?!" "It's been seventeen years, young Aaron." She answered in a serious tone of voice. "Philemon, I know you're a god, so what's her story." Guile asked the god. "Kira Arisato, a person who owns a debt to Mark's family after they saved her from a death god, even if they look the same age, there are still ten generations between them, She has assisted me with my work." Philemon answered as a bell's chime echoes in the realm. "Now, the three of you must leave this place." he spoke as light cause our three heroes to disappeared. As the three disappeared, Philemon pondered about the future. "May the road ahead be bright for the heroes."

_**DH: Hey there , It's me, DEADHEROOOO!, bringing news about my stories. Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating stories and writing only the first chapter, I just get a good idea but feel like I can't get ideas on to word pad. Anyway I'm thinking of putting P4FFX for adoption and trying update others more often. Also, tell me if you, the reader, like the story or have any ideas where to go from here. Any who, stay gold. Also, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE OCS!**_

_**Character List:**_

_**Mark Aaron (OC)**_

_**Kira Arisato (OC)**_

_**Guile (Street Fighter)**_

_**Philemon (Persona)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DH: Here's chapter two, Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Two: Attack in The TV**_

Mark suddenly found himself in a foreign place that was covered in a yellow fog "Where am I?" Mark asked as he ran to find both Guile and Kira. Seem to be going nowhere, the young soldier decides to catch his breath. "Where the hell are they?" he muttered he fell to the floor. "First, That Philemon character summoned us, then send us somewhere with little warning." Then, he heard footsteps coming toward him. Drawing out his guns, Mark prepared himself for battle. "C'mon, show yourself. you son of a..." However, what he didn't expect was it to be a cartoonish bear mascot. "What?" He calmly asked as the blue fur bear spoke. "Huh, who are you and why-y a-are you pointing g-guns at me?" It was scared by Mark's presence. Pulling the guns away, Mark asked the bear, "What are you and where am I?" "Wait, you're not one of Sensei's or Ai-Chan's friends are you?" the bear questioned the soldier. Mark seeing the creature meant no harm, answered with, "I don't know who these people you speak of are, but I have my own questions." "Okay, my name's Teddie!" The bear spoke with enough pride and happiness that could suffocate a whole room of people. "That was quick, okay, have you seen a girl with solid white hair and blue eyes or a soldier that looks like an eighties action movie star?" Teddie just shook his head. "No one's been here since a few days ago, and I don't even know how I got here." Mark was disappointed but then asked "What is this place?" "Me and my friends called this the TV world." Mark thought about interrogating Teddie but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud sudden explosion. "W-w-what was that!?" Teddie was shaking "Let's check it out." Mark said as he ran towards the noise with the mascot behind him.

_**A few seconds later...**_

Arriving at what seem to be a TV show's studio, they found two people fighting against each other. One was a purple haired young girl, wearing a strange red costume with blue leggings and had red bat wings on her head and back. The other was was a man with blue hair, red cape, brown pants and orange sunglasses with points on them. "Geez, you to slow, Mr. Kamina." The girl mocked as she dodged Kamina's slashes and kicks with ease. "No, Lilith, you're way to damn fast!" Kamina shouted as the fight continued. Mark and Teddie were finally noticed by Lilith when Kamina fainted."Hello, who are you guys?" "My name is Mark and this is Teddie." The soldier introduced himself and the bear. "I see, huh?" Lilith noticed creatures emerging from the floor. "SHADOWS!" Teddie screamed which woke up the blue head. "What the hell are shadows?!" Kamina asked as he turned his head toward the beast. "Oh, that makes sense." Kamina said as he rose the floor and pointed at the creatures. "Hey, who you freaks think you're messing with?" Kamina continued. "Dai-Gurren's bad ass leader's reputation is known far and wide, a true beacon of manliness, As if you can kill the great Kamina." One of the beast charged at him but was destroyed by a slash of Kamina's sword. "Damn, you guys don't listen, do ya!?" Then Mark shot a shadow that was behind Kamina. "Thanks!" Kamina yelled as our four heroes join forces.

_**DH: Battle Begin!**_

"Let's go, Kintoki-Douji!" Teddie yelled as a creature with a bulbous red boiler with stubby limbs in a blue cape appeared. The creature, then use an ice attack to freeze multiple enemies. However, two new enemies appeared. "Is that all you guys got, my, my, my, what a disappointment." A man in black with green hair with a fox like face. said in a calm, yet mocking tone of voice."Who the hell are you?" Mark demanded as the man's ally, a white alien with a purple orb on it's head, shot a beam from his finger, narrowly missing Kamina's head. "Now, Now, Hazama, We must not kill them yet." He spoke in a calm matter with a icy feminine voice. Kamina then punched the alien. "Where the hell did you guys come from!?" However, his punch did not damage the creature too much. "How rude!" The alien yelled as he punched Kamina in the gut. "Mr. Kamina!" Lilith was taken in surprise as Hazama wrapped his chain around her neck. "Nah ah, one false move little girl and you will die!" The man's voice became more vile."Do you work for The False King?" Mark question the evil duo. "That's right, Dumb ass!" Hazama answered as he held Lilith hostage. Lilith, acting quickly, used her special move, Soul Fist, to loosen Hazama's chains, which also knock and fly back to the others. "You gonna pay for that, you bitch!" Hazama cursed as Teddie use Bufudayne to freeze the alien. "Hurry guys, let's gang up on them!" Teddie yelled as he lead the charge with Mark, Lilith, Hazama manage to dodged the attacks but the alien did not. "H-How dare you make a mockery of me, I am Frieza!" The alien was defeated. "So, Frieza's knock out, Just great." Hazama grumbled. "Now, how am I gonna explain his failure." "You won't have to." A woman's voice answered. From the fog of the TV back lot, a woman with pink hair and knight armor appeared behind the man in black and shot him a number of times with a gun combine with a sword. "You will die here." She spoke in a calm voice. "Great, now I have to deal with a goddess?" Hazama asked as the woman attempt to cut him in half. "And now it's looks like I have to take my leave." Hazama mocked as he and Frieza's unconscious body disappeared.

_**Battle End**_

"Damn, got away again." The woman muttered as she sheath her weapon. "Who are you?" Lilith asked. "I am Lightning." "Let me guess, you work with Philemon." Mark questioned. "Philemon, do you mean Cosmos?" Lightning asked as the others pushed Mark out of the way and asked her a million questions. "This will be a long journey." Mark thought.

_**DH: Hey guys, sorry if the chapter is a little rushed, anyway, thanks for the reviews and always stay gold.**_

_**Character List:**_

_**Mark (OC)**_

_**Teddie (Persona 4)**_

_**Lilith (Darkstalkers)**_

_**Kamina (Gurren Lagann)**_

_**Hazama (Blazblue)**_

_**Frieza (Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**Lightning/Claire Farron (Final Fantasy 13)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Of Demons and Keyblades**_

Location: ?

After being transported from the realm in between by Philemon, Kira found herself on an Island, with blue skies and a clear blue ocean. "I see, I am need here." She thought to herself as she walk the sandy beaches. "This world is so peaceful, and yet have once fallen to the darkness of men's hearts, how interesting." However, this peace was not to last. "Attack, My undead army!" a horrible voice belonging to a blue skin ghoul in rock star attire and wielding a electric guitar on the top of a tree with various undead creatures on the ground. "I see, these are the forces of The False King, then I will do battle." She spoke as one of the zombies attempt to claw her. "Stop him, my lord!" she chanted. The monster froze in his tracks. "Now, punish him!" She yelled as the zombie burst in flames. This shocked the remaining undead. "Who's next?" Kira asked as she noticed a number of the zombified henchmen being plowed by a man, with short blonde hair and wearing a yellow racing jacket, and a woman, who is a **Jiang Shi**_** (Chinese Hopping Vampire)**_, riding on a dirt bike with chain saws attached to the handlebars. "Your turn, Hsien-Ko!" the man yelled as the Jiang Shi jumped off the bike and slashed the monsters with her claws. "It's party time!" She happily exclaimed while the man drove in a circle around her, killing the undead. With his armies defeated, the ghoul jumped down off the tree and prepare for battle. "Looks like it's time for Lord Raptor to kill!" the ghoul yelled as our heroes ready their selves for his attacks.

_**Battle against Lord Raptor**_

"Take this!" yelled as he summoned his guitar. "Look out!" Hsien-Ko yelled as summoned a frog-like beast to transform into a basketball goal and play several notes on his guitar to destroy Chuck's bike. "Damn!" Chuck yelled as he fell off the burnt bike. "It's not over yet!" Raptor yelled as he turned Kira into a basketball and dunked her several times. After the attack, Kira turned back to her original form. The Ghoul had the advantage. "Now it's time for Sacrifice!" he yelled as he played his guitar again. As soon he was at the last note of the deadly song, two key-like swords, one with a simple gold and silver design, and the other with a purple winged blade with an angel wing at the tip cut through the guitar. "What the hell!?" He yelled as the wielder of the gold and silver blade, a boy, about sixteen, with brown and blue eyes, wearing a black short sleeve jacket and black cargo jeans, jumped in front of the ghoul and attack him. "My turn." He said as he slashed Raptor a number of times. "Is that all?" Raptor mocked as the other blade's wielder, a young man, with white and wearing a white and yellow jacket and purple pants, attacked him with a blue flame coming from the palm of his hand. had no chance between the brown-haired teen's attacks and the young man's flames. "Damn." Was all he said as the ghoul fainted.

_**Battle over!**_

With Lord Raptor defeated, our heroes walked towards the two teens. "Thanks, you guys saved our asses." Chuck spoke first thanking the duo. "It's no problem." The brown-haired teen answered as he shook Chuck's hand. "Who are you two, anyway?" Hsien-Ko asked white-haired teen. "My name is Riku, and the other guy is Sora." "Those weapons, they are keyblades, aren't they?" Kira asked. "Yeah, they are." Sora answered then asked, "How do you know about our weapons?" "The keyblade is a weapon in certain worlds that could save millions or bring ruin to that world, if use by evil hands." "Yes, it true." Riku added. "If you two are the good guys, then are there people who use the keyblade for evil?" Hsien-Ko asked. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Sora answered in a depressed tone of voice.

_**DH: And that chapter three. Hope you guys enjoy it, although it feels a little rushed and I didn't add all the characters that I wanted to, but hey, there always chapter 4.**_

_**Character List:**_  
_**Kira (OC)**_

_**Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2)**_

_**Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers)**_

_**Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**_

_**Riku (Kingdom Hearts) **_

_**Zombies (Resident Evil)**_

_**L. Raptor (Darkstalkers)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Street Fight!**_

_**Location: ?**_

After being summoned and talking to Philemon, Guile found himself under a pile of garbage bags. "What the hell, Philemon?" Guile thought as he rose from the trash and walk out of the street. He noticed the buildings around him. The city itself appeared to be a version of Tokyo in the near future, yet there was little to no activity. "Huh, that's weird, Tokyo is usually busy around this time of day." Guile thought as he noticed a man with white hair and wearing a red coat fighting against numerous demons. "Man, do they ever let up?!" the man shouted as his sword slashed a row of enemies. Guile then noticed a demon behind the man and jumped in to fight it. "Sonic Boom!" Guile shouted as a projectile flew from his fist. "Thanks, old timer." The man answered as the two then noticed a third person entered the fray. The man looked liked what one would think a ninja would look like, black outfit and mask, katanas sleaths on his back, and an old scarf on his neck. The ninja threw multiple kunais at the demons then drew his blade to slice the beasts in two. "So we meet, Dante." the ninja spoke in the coldest tone of voice. "Yeah, and i guess you're that Hayabusa guy that all the girls talked about in high school." The white head man joked as the three noticed the pack's leader made it's appearance.

"Hmm, so much power to absorb!" The man wore a red dictator uniform and had the whitest of eyes without pupils. He was no stranger to Guile. "Bison!" Guile yelled as the leader of Shadaloo summoned his henchmen. "You three will be seeing red when I'm done with you." a man with long hair and wielding both a claw and mask appeared with an African american boxer in blue. "Hey, Vega, leave me someone to fight too." "Great, a Narcissist and an idiotic boxer with their dictator leader, this must be the worst boy band ever." The half-demon joked as he and Vega clashed blades. "You will regret mocking the Shadaloo army." Vega said as he jumped away from Dante and onto a building. Dante acting quickly followed the man by running on the side of the building.

Vega and Dante made to the top of the building. "Balrog will keep the ninja busy, meanwhile, I'll will enjoy killing you." Vega spoke as he dive at the demon hunter. Dante block Vega's claw with his sword and attempt to shoot him with his black pistol, However he missed as the masked lunatic ducked under his sword and left a slash mark on the demon hunter's face. "Damn, you ain't that bad...but I'm better." Dante mocked as he quickly punched Vega in the face. This punch left a bruise on the narcissist face, which left him in shock. "Yo...You..damage my perfect face..." Dante asked "Yeah so?" "YOU WILL DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dante prepare himself as Vega charged wildly at him. "Damn, what a mess I got myself into."

Meanwhile, Balrog, the boxer, had the ninja cornered and mocked him, "So, You're the great Ryu Hayabusa, you ain't so tough!" Balrog yelled as he threw, what he thought, was the final punch. However, he missed as he felt his fist hit the wall of the building. He, then, heard Ryu's blade slashing his arm clean off. "What the HELL!" Balrog screamed as he then noticed Ryu behind him and barely any damage. "By mocking me and wearing yourself out, you did not notice that was a copy but now it's time for you to die!" Ryu said as he draw his blade to kill the boxer. But before he could deal the finishing blow, He heard the noise of a gun clink. Quickly slashing the bullet in two, Ryu saw a young twenty year old man with black messy hair and wearing a business suit with a red tie. "Damn, Balrog, you're just so useless." The man mocked as Ryu prepare for the next attack, from who is the question.

In another area of the city, Guile and exchange powerful blows from each other. "Is this all that Interpol have to offer!?" Bison mocked as he grabbed Guile's face and slammed him on the ground. Guile, kicked the dictator's legs to tripped him and attempt to curb stomp him. However, Bison teleported behind the soldier and elbow him on the back of the neck. "You will die like your friend did, so many years ago." Bison triumphantly mocked as he was about to finish off Guile. But then, a man in a red trench coat and white hair appeared and punched Bison's face. "Looks like I arrived in time." The man's voice was harsh and, unlike Dante, was serious. "So you're source of the power Shadoloo been following." Bison spoke as he recovered from the attack. "Yeah, so what of it." The man spoke as he drew a massive slab of a blade to counter the leader of shadoloo's attacks.

Back to Ryu, The man with the gun was giving the ninja a hard time, with his ability to summon a creature to attack for him. "What are you?" Ryu asked. The man coldly answered with "Just a guy that is sick of this world." Before he could kill the shadow assassin, the former police officer's gun was slashed in two and the creature was dis summoned. "What!?" the man asked as Ryu noticed a girl with orange hair tied in a ponytail, and wearing a blue kimono, appeared from a portal. "Are you all right, Ryu-sama?" She asked as Ryu got up and prepare to fight alongside his friend's sister. "It's been a long time, Kasumi."

Dante and Vega seemed evenly matched. Both of them were bloodied and tired. "Looks like one of us are going down." Dante said as he struggle on his feet. "Yes, and it will be you." Vega patted as the two charged at each other with blades draw. Blood hits the floor as the two stand on opposites sides of the roof. Vega then fell off the edge of the building. Dante then dropped on one kneel and coughed up a massive amount of blood. "Looks like I won." Dante, before falling unconscious, noticed a mysterious girl,with blonde hair and wearing red headphones.

"So you're source of the power Shadoloo been following." Bison spoke as the two exchange blows. The white haired man's arm turned into a claw and slashed the dictator. "Yeah, and you're just a son of a bitch that's in my way." The slash mark was powerful enough to cause the leader of Shadoloo to stumble. However, Balrog, carrying Vega, and Adachi appeared, both injured. "Boss, looks like they have some reinforcements, we got to leave now!" Bison, sensing the other heroes, agreed. "You won this round, Guile, but we will return." Bison's words echoed the empty streets as he and the other's vanished into a portal.

...A few moments later, our heroes regrouped along with the new arrivals. Dante was being carried by the blonde haired girl, Kasumi and Ryu then appeared where Guile and the red coat man rested. Guile then asked the newcomers names. "My name is Aigis, and I am an android." the girl introduced herself to the surprise to a few. "...I see." Guile said as Kasumi introduced herself to Guile and the others. "You're a ninja, Miss Kasumi?" Aigis asked. "Yes, I just as surprise about an android as the technology doesn't exist yet." Kasumi answered as the man in red then answered with "Ragna the Bloodedge."

_**Hello there, It's DH back with a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long, anyway enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: New York City Crisis: Part One!**_

As Lightning finish answering questions, Mark's group found theirselves teleporting to a new world. "Huh, where are we?" Teddie asked. Noticing the skyscrapers, Mark spoked. "I'm going to check the area, maybe there's something that could pinpoint our exact location." "Hey, who made you leader, pal!" Kamina yelled as Mark walked off. A few miles from the location of the rest of the group, the soldier found a newpaper with the words in bold letters, "Daily Bugle, Spiderman menace of New York City!?" "So this must be New York, but where are all the people?" Mark thought to himself. Suddenly, a loud explosion caught him off guard. Turning to the east, the young man saw something he will never forget. "A gaint?" The gaint had no skin and was taller then most skyscrapers one would see in a lifetime.

The creature attempt to kill Mark by slamming it's fist into the ground the soldier stood. "Hang on!" a voice called out. Mark's arm was grabbed by a man, in a red and blue costume, swinging by a web shooting from his hands. The two land on the roof of a nearby apartment building. "Thanks, but who are you?" Mark turning his head to the red and blue man. "The Friendly neighborhood Spiderman." The man jested. Turning their attention back to the gaint, Spidey asked, "Now, how do we take tall and ugly?" "I wish I knew." Mark answered as they noticed a young woman swinging on a rope, slashing at the monster. The woman landed in front of our heroes. She had short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a white uniform with a red scarf, strange equitment on her belt and weilding a sword. "...and I guess you know what's up with horror movie reject there?" Spidey jokely asked. "It is a Titan." Was all she said as she jumped back into the air. "She does't talk much, anyway we got to help." Mark thought. "Hey, you ever see Star Wars, the scene with the AT-AT?" Spidey asked as the two thought up a plan.

"Damn, missed." The girl thought as the titan dodged the slashes. She then dodged one of the monster's attack by an inch. Spidey then returned to battle, wrapping his webs around the titan's legs. "What is he doing?" The girl thought as she land on the roof of a skyscraper. She then noticed the gaint beast begin to lose balance. "I see now." She said as the girl joined Spiderman as her cords from the gear knocked the monster down. With the titan down, the girl was about to slash the back of it's neck until..."No!" The woman screamed as Colossus Titan begin to disappeared. However, from where once layed a strange machine appeared with a light purple haired man wearing a blue jacket weilding a sword. "Where am I?" He asked as he jumped out of the machine. Mark arrived noticing the monster was gone. "Another person?" The soldier thought as Lightning, Kamina, Lilith, and Teddie join the four. "What happened?" Lightning asked. "Well it's kinda hard to explain but here goes." Spidey answered as he start to explained the events that transpired.

"...However, we don't know who you are, Miss..." "Mikasa Ackerman." The girl answered. The purple haired man tried to understand his situtation. "I was planning to return to the past to help Gohan and the others figure out what's happening to the timestream until I found myself here." "So, who the hell are you, anyway?" Kamina impaintly questioned. "My name is Trunks, and I came from an alternate future where earth's mightiest heroes were killed by androids." Mark begin to tell the group of Philemon's message. "I see, so this False King person must be destroying the barriers of reality." Trunks theorized. "I got a idea, I know of a guy who might help us." Spiderman thought out loud as the heroes walked away from the scene of the chaonic battle. "Who is this person you speak of?" Lightning asked as they stopped in front of a house that looked out of place. Dr. Strange."

_**Hey Guys, It's DH with a new chapter, that I have to admit I quickly typed this morning. I had other ideas that I was going to use for this chapter but I will save for later and the original chapter five was a lot different until I deleted it by mistake. Anyway Hope you enjoy this and thank you for your suggestions. Later.**_

_**Characters of Chapter Five:**_

_**Mark Aaron (OC)**_

_**Lightning (Final Fantasy 13)**_

_**Teddie (Persona 4)**_

_**Lilith (Darkstalkers)**_

_**Kamina (Gurren Lagann)**_

_**Spiderman (Marvel Comics)**_

_**Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan)**_

_**Trunks (Dragon ball Z)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**New york Crisis: Part Two!**_

_**Stark Tower**_

In the midst of the chaos of Titans destroying multiple skyscrapers, A man in his late twenties with black hair and goatee, whose plans for meetings and other business deals, watched as the city, he helped to save, being reduce to wreckage from the rooftop of the Stark Tower. "Damn, With most of the Avengers missing, looks like I have to get my hands dirty." The man thought to himself as he ran to a laboratory downstairs."Jarvis, bring out the big guns!" "Right away, Sir."A robotic voice answered as the man noticed a void in the lab. "Jarvis, where's the hulkbuster?" The millionare genius asked. However, the electronics in the sckyscraper went out. "So, you are Tony Stark, How strange that a man without his weapons could be so weak." A calm yet threating voice echoes out from the darkness. "Who's there?" Tony yelled as a man in white with slicked brown hair appeared. "My name is Sosuke Aizen, and I'm here as part of the King's Death Reapers." "So, you're not here to kill me I suppose?" Tony mocked as other white colored creatures appeared. "No, I'm here to make a deal with you however if you declide you will be food for the hollows." As Tony begin to declined his offer, Aizen sent one of the creatures to attack the millionare. However, the beast was blast backwards into a widow. There stands Tony with the Mark II armour on his left arm. "You have no power,yet, you still choose to fight me?" Aizen's question lies on deaf ears as the rest of the Iron Man armor flew at Tony and equiped itself on his body. "...Then prepare to die, Mr. Stark." Aizen kept his calm demetor as he summoned more creatures to kill.

_**Meanwhile in Time Square**_

Kira and the others appeared in Time Square fighting against the multiple Titans. "How the hell did we get here?!" Chuck asked as he and Hsein-Ko somehow manage to kill a number of beast. "Don't know but we have stop these guys from destroying the City!" Kira then used a number of spells to slice off the heads of the monsters. Sora and Riku help her by using a gravity spell which caused the legs of the titans to break, weaking the giants. However, In the midst of the chaos, a young man with swept back black hair and wearing a yellow scarf appeared. "Hey, Look out!" Sora yelled as a Titan nearly felled on him. He simply raise his hand into the air and somehow summoned a blade to slice the beast in half. "Are you guys ok?" was all that the boy said as the rest of the group stood there in shock.

With all the Titans gone, the group surround the boy. "Who are you?" Riku asked with hostility . "Ryoji Mochizuki." Sora, quickly interrupting his friend's thoughts, asked, "How did you do that?!" "Well, it a long story, but I was once an anthropomorphic personification of Death that was seal with another person to prevent the end of the world, but somehow we are free." "We?" Hsein-Ko asked, however, Ryoji saw this as his chance to flirt. "Wow, what a question from a pretty girl." "Just answered the question, kid." Chuck interrupts. "Ok, the person I was sealed with is named Makoto Yuuki and now he is missing." "Have any idea where he is?" Kira asked but before Ryoji could flirt again, a man, in red and yellow armor, felled from the sky and crashed into a car.

"That hurt, you smug bastard." he moaned as he slowly rose from the debris. "So..you're still alive." A tall, light blue spiky hair man with a skeletal jaw appeared. "Looks like I have to beat you some more!" The man screamed as he charged at the armoured man. Acting quickly, Kira stopped his fist with her staff. "Outta the way, Woman!" The man with blue hair demanded. However, The priest headbutt him and summoned a bust of wind to send him flying into the sky. The man stopped himself from flying any further. Noticing the others, he mutter under his breath. "Damn it, looks like I have to summon those Shadows to fight them while I take care of this damn witch." Snapping his fingers, A few creatures of darkness rose from the ground. "Heartless?" Sora screamed as he, Riku, and the others prepare to fight while Kira fought against the man in white clothing.

_**Fights against the Shadows!**_

Sora and Riku destroyed multiple Shadows by finding their weaknesses. However, they kept reappearing with greater strength. As the younger keyblade weildier continued to slash at the monsters, an idea came to Riku. "Sora, Thirdteen Blades!" The brown haired warrior nodded as the two jumped in the air and summoned multiple swords and spin. Slashing at the Shadows, the duo demished their numbers. "All right, that takes care of them!" The brown haired keyblader yelled as he and his friend continued their fight against the creatures.

Tony, while flying, manage to destroyed a majority of the monsters. However, a black and purple version of the Iron man, armor with yellow eyes, appeared. "What the hell?" Tony thought as he noticed the Shadow Iron Man. The clone then shot a beam at him, causing Tony to fall out of the sky. "Mr. Stark, the creature is leaping towards you!" Jarvis yelled as the shadow land on top of Tony and started to pound it's fist into the chest of the Mark II armor. "Fifty percent remaining." A voice echoed in his ears as Tony blast the shadow off of him causing the copy to crash into a building. As the dark version of the superhero rose from the wreckage, a creature with white jaws and weilding two blades, slashed the evil dopplegrager in half and proceed to devouring it. "What the...?!" Tony thought as the beast turned it's attention to him, "Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys." Ryoji's voice spoke from the beast.

Both Hsein-Ko and Chuck had their hands full with a shadow that took the form of a certain american wrestler, when Ryoji and Tony came to help the duo. "Take this!" Ryoji yelled as he and Hsein-Ko cut though the Shadow knocking it off balance."My turn!" Chuck threw a ungodly amount of gas cans, that he once used for his bike, on to the creature as Ryoji and Hsein-ko continued their assult. "Tony, Now!" Chuck yelled as Tony charged his remaining energy into one shot. "Everyone might want to move." Tony answered as the others jump onto the roof of a nearby skyscraper. When the beam hit the Shadow, it cause a giant explosion of fire that destoryed the wrestler reject.

_**In the sky far above New York**_

The man noticed the fire. "You should pay attention to your enemy." Kira mocked him. The man begin laughing maniacally. "You really think you can kill me, can you?!" He mocked as the woman dodged each of the punches he delivered. "Hold still, damn it!" he yelled as Kira then blocked his last attack. The two are at a standstill when Kira asked him a question. "Before we end this, tell me your name, warrior." The man just stare at her, but complies. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" "I see, then active your true form." She demanded. Grimmjow, thinking this was a bluff, asked. "You think you have enough balls to kill me?" She answered coldly "No, but before you die, you will know fear." Her features changed as the sky darkens, what was once a woman became an armoured creature that looks similar to a female devil. Her pale skin has turned red, her eyes are black, and her hair became black and long with devil horns. "What are you?!" Grimmjow was shaken by this development. "Your worst nightmare!" She growled as the demon flew rapidly at the Arrancarr. At first, she strikes his arm with her staff, causing the bone to drew two bastard swords to stab his legs. "Gahh...!" Grimmjow screamed in pain as the demonic priestess summoned a club and proceed to hit the humanized hollow at the side of his head, breaking the skeletal jaw. She turned back into her human form before she could finish him. Grimmjow, exuasted, asked, "Why didn't you finish me off?" "Because I didn't need to." She answered as Grimmjow falls to the ground, fainting.

_**Battles end.**_

Kira reappear as the others ran to the center of time square. "Are you guys alright?" She asked. Iron man, taking off his helmet, answered. "We took care of those goons, but what about the guy that summoned them?" Kira answered "I defeated him, but I'm sure we will fight him again." Sora asked the rest of the group. "So, what now?" Ryoji then thought out aloud. "I need to find Makoto, and any of our friends." "As for me, my tower was destroyed by the man in white and his cronies, so I guess I could try to contact Nick Fury and any of the remaining Avengers in the area, but first, we need to Doctor Strange." Tony answer confused Hsien-Ko "Why?" The girl asked. "Because I have a hunch that he knows what's happening. "All right, lead the way, Mr. Stark." Kira command as our group of heroes leave the area.

_**Hey Guys, it's deadhero with a new chapter. Anyway I going to make this quick. Please read, review and Enjoy as I try to continue this story as much as I can.**_

_**Kira**_

_**Sora**_

_**Riku**_

_**Chuck Greene**_

_**Hsein-Ko**_

_**Iron Man/ Tony Stark (Marvel)**_

_**Ryoji Mochizuki (Persona 3)**_

_**Sosuke Aizen (Bleach)**_

_**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Three: New York Crisis: Final Part!**_

_**Xavier's school for gifted youth.**_

In a different part of the great city, A young man with blue hair, wearing a black school uniform with a red armband, walks through what appears to be a school hallway. Confused by his sudden transportation, his grey eyes noticed the bust of the school's founder named Charles Xavier, as his memories return slowly. "You send me here did you, Elizabeth?" He calmly asked as he thought back to a mere hour.

"...As we speak, All worlds are in danger of changing for the worst, The False King plans to combine the universes to one, where he would rule all, that is why I will use my lifeforce to replace yours for the seal between Erebus and Nyx." A young white hair woman, with yellow eyes, spoke to the statue in front of her. Her beauty hides the fact that she is immortal, however, she learned during her journey that to save a life from a fate worst than death itself, she would surrender her immortal life to save him. She never showed any fear until this day, however, this day is one of joy to others she cares for. Smiling sadly, she continued to speak while tears ran down her face. "...Through I won't be there to help you, I still will be a part of you. My immortality is yours and the memories we made together will stay for many lifetimes. I love you, Makoto Yuki, I love this strange yet wonderful world we live in, that is why I will gladly surrender my power for the seal. She begins to fade from reality as her last words ehcoed though the boy's mind

"...So what now?" He thought, not noticing a creature of darkness about to attack him from behind. "Look out!" A gruff male voice command as Makoto dodged the attack, when a man with a strange haircut, wearing a brown leather jacket, white shirt and blue jeans with black boots, pounced the creature with claws attracting from his fist. The monster was destroyed. "Shadows?" Makoto muttered as the clawed man begin to rise from the floor. "What the hell is going on, first a majority of the population of the state disappeared and now monsters are attacking New York." "Do you live here?" Makoto asked. "Kinda, anyway, who are you?" "Makoto Yuki." "Logan." The man answered as the two begin to teleport to elsewhere.

_**Meanwhile in Manhattan.**_

As the group from Tokyo suddenly teleported from the Japan to the Big Apple, they were attack a large group of villians. Guile fought against a young man with a mohawk and tattoos, with the strange ability to draw to bone claws from his fist. "Who are you, kid?" the soldier asked as he dodged the claws. "My name is Akihiro, but called me Daken." The young man answer as the soldier used his iconic special attack. "Sonic Boom!" Guile yelled summoning a wave of energy from his fist.

During the fight between the half-mutant and soldier. Dante, who somehow recovered from his fight against Vega, is up against a red and black creature, who has the form of a human male. "Great, a Demonspawn, that's all I needed today." Dante mocked as he dodged the monster's arm which became a blade. "I'll kill you!" The creature laughed not noticing a round sheild with the colors of the American Flag flying towards it. "...Not today, Carnage!" A male voice cried out as the sheild wacked the monster's head, knocking it down for a few seconds. Running toward Carnage was a man wearing a blue uniform with a star on his chest. "...I could have handed him, but thanks." Dante jokely thanked the super soldier, as Carnage regain his posture. "I see, so Captain America's here too, oh well,I'll kill you both." The alien creature screamed in delight as the two heroes prepare theirselves for combat.

Aigis, Kasumi and Ragna were fighting mulitple shadows, as a grey colored android jumped from the nearby skyscraper and quickly knocked down both the white hair man and the brown haired ninja with little effort. "No!" Aigis yelled as she rushed at the machine, hoping to save her new friends. However, the android grabbed her by the neck and begin to questioned her. "Why do you fight for the humans, They only used you for their own needs." Aigis summoning her Persona, Pallas Athena, answered, "You're wrong, I'm just more human than you are, through my body may be machine, I have emotions and a promise to fullfill, until my body falls I will protect everyone!" Her persona then blast the enemy away as Kasumi and Ragna recovered. However, the villianious android summoned more machines to weaken the trio. "You will be the first victims in the new age, the age of Ultron begins now!" "like hell I will be!" Ragna yelled as he charged at the androids, slicing multiple machines in half.

Ryu Hayabusa was attacked by a man, who dressed in the fashion of a clown, and a young girl with blonde hair, in a small ponytail, and wearing a red dress and a circet on her head. "A child?" Ryu questioned as the girl charged at the ninja as the clown laughed. "This child is an esper, a strong creature under my control could destroy you in mere seconds!" Ryu dodged the physical attacks with ease, but did not expect her magic abilities. Summoning a wall of fire, the girl manage to burn the dragon ninja mutiple times. "My, my, my, looks like the legendary warrior has fallen to his knees." The clown laughed.

The battle against Carnage was going well until more heartless appeared and binded the warriors to the ground. "Looks like that Xehanort guy was right about these things, Now it's time to die!" the alien laughed as his arm became a axe.

Guile battle against Daken wasn't going well, as the soldier suffer multiple injuries. Daken, however, healed quickly from each blow and begin to taunt the american. "Is this all you've got to show, not impressive." The mutant, knocking down Guile, was ready for the kill.

As for the trio, They manage to defeat the androids, but then Ultron punched the half vampire, nearly killing him. Then procced to defeat Kasumi before setting his sights for Aigis. Pushing her to the ground, the evil android grabbed her hair and rose her head, so she could see her allies' deaths. "How does it feel, to know all you fought for, will be reduce to nothing." Ultron mocked as his right hand begin to charge enough energy to destroy the city and everyone in it. Aigis thought to herself. "I going to die here, I am sorry my friends, I am sorry, Makoto." Tears begin to run down her face. As if time froze for a few seconds, she swore that a familar voice called out the young female's name.

_**"Hang on, Aigis!"**_ The voice detracted Ultron with barely anytime to spare. A being appeared knocking the villian off of the girl and sending the beam to the sky. The being was a creature that had white hair, a red scarf, and a harp that shot a ball of fire at Ultron sending him flying into a building. "Orpheus, but I didn't..." "You didn't need to." the voice kindly answered as a young man with blue hair and a black uniform lift the girl off the ground with his arms. "...You...You're back?" Aigis was shaken when she took a long look into the male's eyes recongizing him from their time together. "Yeah, I'm back." Ultron rose from collapsed skyscraper and asked, "Who are you, boy!?" The boy drew his gun at his head, while holding Aigis, and resummoned Orpheus. "My name is Makoto Yuki and I don't like anyone who tries to kill any of my friends!" Makoto yelled as Orphues transform into a red version of the persona. The persona, attacked the villain with enough fury to destroy him for good. Slowly putting Aigis back on feet, the girl hugged him, crying "Thank you, Makoto." "It's okay, Aigis." He calmy said as he used a healing spell on the young Kunoichi and the outlaw.

As Daken was about to kill Guile, A man with claws attacked the mohawk mutant. "Daken, it's over." The man appearance was similar to Daken's but had a full head of hair and wearing a shirt. "Damn you, Logan." Daken growled as the two mutants continued their fight. Guile, slowly rising from the ground, noticed the two's similaries to each other. "They're father and son, yet have haterd from each other." Guile thought as he rejoined the battle, kicking Daken in the chin. As our two heroes continued to fight the villianious offspring, a dark portal appeared and teleported Daken to somewhere else.

Carnage was knocked down by a blonde haired male with a large sword and wearing black. "Damn, some pretty boy with a large sword!" The man then free both Dante and Captain America. "Good job, soldier." The super soldier thanked him as the young man answered with. "I'm no Soldier, but I have a legacy." Dante asked. "Who are you?" "My name is Cloud." The blonde answered. Charging at Carnage, the Alien had no other choice but to run.

Ryu was at the mercy of the clown when a young man with white hair and a blue outfit, strike the evil circus reject with enough force to sending him crashing into a nearby car. The man then took off the circet and the girl regain her sense. "Locke?" The girl asked as the esper noticed the clown getting up. "Kefka had you under his control." Locke answered as he healed the ninja. Kefka, noticing the three prapre theirselves for battle, ran away, yelling curses.

The heroes then regroup, fully healed, begin to asked their new allies about the events that transpired. Makoto went first explaining how he and Aigis knew each other and how he got her. "...A friend of ours surrender her life to kept our earth safe and send me here to help guys." Then Logan, while he lit a cigar. "Makoto and I were sent here by that guy in the white mask to save your asses." Cloud and Locke had the same story but was sent by a goddess named Cosmos and Locke explain how Kefka had Terra, the blonde haired girl, under his control. Captain America explained that with most of New York's population missing, he was sent by Nick Fury to investagate. "So, I guess Philemon's is not the only god, who wants us to defeat the False King." Guile thought. "So, what now?" Kasumi asked as the group of heroes received a mental message from an unknown source. _**"Come to my home, quickly!"** _The voice faded out "This is a trap, isn't?" Guile asked. "Even it is, we need to help them." Makoto answered. "So just how do we get wherever he or she is?" Dante asked as a strange portal appeared before them. "I guess that's how." Makoto thought to himself as the group to begin vanish.

_**In the False King's Realm...**_

"Looks like they have failed.." A sinister voice thought out loud to his allies. "Shall I take care of them." A male's voice echoed to the ruler. From the shadows, was a man with long white hair and green eyes wearing a black treachcoat with a black angelwing. "You will need an ally that travised the mountains of hell itself." A female's voice explained as a man with nails in various yet symmetrical places in his head. "We have no choice as the False King has promised us freedom." A pale white female appeared as various plae yet twisted creatures in black leather appeared. The male with pins answered with "We will send their souls to hell, as the Cenobites will become free once more."

_**Characters so far**_

_**Makoto Yuki, Elizabeth, and Aigis (Persona 3)**_

_**Terra, Locke, and Kefka (Final Fantasy VI)**_

**_Daken/Akihiro, Logan/Wolverine/_James Howlett_, Captain America/Steve Rogers, Carnage/Cletus Kasady, Ultron (Marvel Comics)_**

_**Cloud Strife and Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII)**_

_**Guile (Street Fighter II)**_

_**Cosmos (Dissidia: Final Fantasy)**_

_**Dante (Devil May Cry)**_

_**Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden)**_

_**Kasumi (Dead Or Alive)**_

_**Cenobites (Hellraiser/The Hellbound Heart)**_

_**Ragna The Bloodedge (Blazblue)**_

_**Hey guys, it's me DeadHero here with a new chapter, this is the last New York Crisis chapter and I will also add some horror movie franchaises with The Hellraiser series being first, Anyway, enjoy, review and make suggestions."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: The Doctor's request.**_

In an unknown part of New York lies a house that one wouldn't see in plain sight, the features of the house were very early european decor and yet wasn't away from the haunted houses one would see on a horror movie. "Huh, looks like it change from last time." Spidey commented as the small group slowly approached the door, when suddenly, a new group of heartless appeared from nowhere, the heartless was different from tiny ant-like heartless our heroes fought earlier. They had a more human-like body, with amoured helmets and red claws. Behind the group of higher class heartless was a cartoonly creature wearing strange clothes. "Hehehe, looks like Maleficent was right about this place!" The creature laughed as Mark and his team prepare for battle. "..What are you?" Mikasa asked in cofusion "He looks like a total idiot!" Lilith laughed. This angered the creature enough to explained his full plan. "WHA, dare you insult the might Pete, I'm one of Maleficent's best allies, So bug off!" "Maleficent?" Mark asked. "Oh, so you don't know of the empress of evil, anyway, she and I will rule all worlds before that Fake Knight fellow, but first I need to sicked the heartless on that Doctor Strange guy." Pete answered. "You know you just gave us your plans right?" Trunks asked which dumbfond the creature. "Arrrhhg, That's it, Soldier squad attack!" Pete commanded as the Soldier heartless prepare to strike.

When, a man in red and gold metal armor flew into the would be battlefield and destroy a number of heartless. "Sorry, I'm late, but it's always so hard to find this place." Iron Man spoked in a metallic voice as his allies arrived. In the group was one of Mark's comrades. "Kira, what took you?" Mark asked as the priestess, two young men with key-like weapons, another young man with slicked black hair, a dirt biker and a chinese zombie joined Mark's team. Teddie, noticing the women, attempts to flirt with both Kira and the blue skinned zombie. "Who are these lovely ladies, would you like to go on a da..." But the bear was inturrepted when the brown haired boy noticed Pete. "Not you again, I thought you and Maleficent were out of the picture!" "Oh great, the Keyblade brat, what do you want?" The white haired male came back with. "We should be asking you that, anyway I guess you're working for the Flase King." "I don't think so, Riku, something tells me that he's either too weak, or stupid to allied himself with him." Chuck answered. "..and now, thanks to you, the cartoon reject is pissed." Ryoji poked fun at Pete. "THAT'S IT, YOU PUNKS ARE GOING DOWN!" Pete yelled at the top of his lungs. Summoning a large number of Soldier Heartless, Pete engaged our heroes in battle

Riku was the first to be attack by Pete, however the long haired teen dodged a majority of his attacks. "Sora, let's get him!" Riku commanded his friend to help. "Right!" Sora yelled as he and Riku summoned their Keyblades for battle. However, none of the three noticed Mikasa appearing behind Pete. Turning around, the cartoon character was frighted by what he saw. The girl gave him the most intense angered expression he ever seen, before the keyblade weilders to knock him out. "That was easy." Sora thought before he saw a glimpst of the young female's angry expression. "Y..You ok?" The boy in a fearful voice asked as Mikasa's facal features turned nutural. "Yes, I just did that to distract him."

With Pete defeated, no other heartless could be summoned. "All right, now we have to take care of these guys!" Hsein-Ko cheered as she, Chuck, and Teddie fought off a majority of monsters as Kira and Mark teamed up with Ryoji to keep the heartless from reaching the poarch. "We can't let them enter the house!" Lightning, Trunks, and Iron Man nodded as the trio took down a number of larger versions of the soldier heartless. Spidey, acting quickly, web the porch of the house to keep the enemies at bay. "All right, that will slow them down." The costumed hero thought as the number of heartless begin to drop. "There's only a few left." Lilith commented.

But then, the sky darkens as a gaint creature, with a hole in shape of a heart, appeared from where the remaining heartless once stood. "..." "No, not Darkside again!" Riku screamed. "What is that thing?" Mark asked as the creature got on it's kness and summoned purple orbs, that flew from the hole in it's chest. Sora answered Mark's question while reflecting the orbs "We have fought against this heartless multiple times, yet, it's keeps returning." The orbs manage to strike the creature's head but showed no signs of pain as it rose back on it's feet. "Damn, we barely hurt it!" Chuck yelled as the heartless swiped at him, knocking both Hsein-Ko and the dirt biker down. Mark, Kira and Ryoji ran at the creature as it started to slowly approached the house. The soldier shot at the head of the gaint while Kira, using the end of her staff, and Ryoji, in his transfromed state, stabbed the hands of the heartless into the ground, in hopes to stopped the beast in it's tracks. Kamina, acting quickly, ran up the heartless' back and stomp on it's head multiple times before falling off. The man's arm was grabbed by Lilith as she flew towards the house. Dropping Kamina off on the ground next to Mark, the young girl joined Lightning and Sora with helping the Jiang Shi and the dirt biker onto their feet. "Everyone, Darkside is weaked, let's beat it to a plup!" Kamina yelled as the groups charged at the gaint with weapons draw. With Darkside's hands stuck in the ground, the Heartless cloudn't escape as Sora delivered the fatal strike to it's face.

"..." The monster answered without a word as it's began to dissappear. "It's over, for now." Riku thought. The group were about to enter the house at last, when suddenly, Pete awaken. "Looks like you guys took care of the heartless, but not old Pete!" The cartoon boast. "Do you ever give up?" Mark asked wore out from the heartless assult. "Hehehe, now that you punks are worn out, getting to the Doctor will be easy." As he began to walk towards the group, however, A man wearing green appeared in front of Pete and uppercut him. "Ow, who just did that?!" "Guile!" Mark yelled as Guile's group appeared. "Long time no see, guys." Guile answered. "Cloud, what are you doing here?" Sora asked the blonde haired male in black. "Do I know you?" "Sora, he must be another version of Cloud that you haven't meet yet." Riku whispered in his friend's ear so the former soldier wouldn't hear. Ryoji recongized two of his friends in the soldier's group. "Looks like we've just arrived to save your sorry asses." A man with black hair and claws mocked. "Makoto, Aigis!" Ryoji screamed in delight as the blonde haired android noticed Ryoji, "I am suprise you are here too, Ryoji." Pete, seeing the threat of being outnumber, ran off, yelling. "You ain't see the last of me!"

"...So that's what happen?" Guile asked. Mark and Kira explained their events as they entered the house. "Yeah, we were attacked by multiple enemies, and fought against some of the False King's friends." Ragna, the young man with white hair and red treachcoat explained. Suddenly, a man in a red cape and black hair appeared from a protal. "Looks like you finally made it." Makoto asked. "You're Doctor Strange, right, So why did you called us here." The Doctor begin to explain. "After what happen a few months ago, with Due's quest to fused the worlds, the barriers between universes are damaged." "Universes?" Sora asked. "Yes, I afraid that this quest may have more importance than defeating Xehanort." A voice answered. The groups turned their attention to a strange sight. A small figure with two round ears wearing a black cloak arrived in the door. "King Mickey?" Riku asked. "I was told by both Philemon and Yen Sid about the events, so I decided to help you guys out in anyway possible." The character explained as continued. "To combat this threat, you must prepare for a war, gather allies and gain their trust, The King and I will be monitoring your progress." "So, where to first?" Terra, the green haired girl in red, asked. "The first place you will go is, in many ways, the underworld." "Hang on, what do you mean in many ways?" A male with light colored hair and wearing a blue headband asked. "With multiple universes colliding, different versions of hell has become one, to created a new place for the wicked." The Doctor explained as he cast a spell to teleport our heroes to their next location.

_**Hey Everyone, it's deadhero, back from being sick, helping family members move to a new house, and a week vacation. Hope you enjoy, and althrough characters don't have lines, they are still in the story. It's good to be back.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Location: Hell**_

_**Layer One**_

Hell, normally people would expect fire and brimstone, however, since multiple the underworlds have fused, there are multiple layers of the place where the wicked go. This part of the underworld has a purple sky and lakes of green blood along the shores of blood red sands, not a pretty place you would expect but this is only the tip of the iceberg. An older male, wearing a black karate gi and sporting a very strange haircut, has been killing legions of monsters here for the last few days. From wiched souls to minotaurs, whoever stood in the man's way would meet same end. "This is all that hell has to offer?" The man mocked as two strange creatures with blades drawed from their arms and sharp teeth, attempt to kill the mortal, however, the old man kicked one of the monsters in the chest, knocking it forward at the other one. With both his, would be, attackers down, the man jumped in the air and onto the monsters' necks, killing them. "Whoa, talking about overkill!" A voice echoed with sarcasm. "If it's the lord of darkness I hear, show yourself!" The older male demanded as a certain Greek God, with blue flames on top of his head, appeared. "Well, nice to see you too, Mr. Mishima." "I suppose you are the God of Hell of Greek Myths, Hades." Mishima asked. Hades not answering the question, asked one of his own. "So Heihachi, mind if I called you that, anyway, my underworld is being taken over by that Shinnok guy and that Laharl brat, so I want you to take him out. What do you say?" "...No." Heihachi answered. "So you refused my offer, too bad." Hades snapping his fingers, summoned the Hydra to kill the oldest remaining Mishima. However, Hades underestimate Heihachi's power, as the old man jumped in the air, dodging the six headed beast's bites, and kicked the monster off balance and into the green color lake. "...Well, that was expected." Hades thought as our heroes finally appeared.

"Is this hell?" Mark thought as the heroes noticed the Greek God and the elder of the Mishima clan "Figures that Heihachi Mishima's here, but who's the blue guy?" Hsein-ko asked. "..That's Hades, I fought against him before and won." Sora boasted as Hades noticed the large group of heroes. "..Great, more headacnes, including those brats, hey, I have an Idea, why don't you BURNNN!" Hades yelled as his blue flames became yellow and his skin became red. "Everyone prepare for battle!" Ryu yelled as the greek god of death summoned a wall of fire, along with shadows, surronding the area. "..I'm not done with you, God of Death!" Heihachi screamed as he jumped over the fire and kicked Hades in the face. "..I guess you're not on his side?" Guile asked as he dodged one enemy's attack. "Like I would allied myself with a weak god!" Heihachi yelled as he dodged a fireball. "Weak, as if, this is the underworld, and I'm in charge, so you boys and girls are the weak ones." Hades mocked as Trunks noticed the others have been weaked. "We have to get out of here, somehow our power levels have somehow decreased since we left New York!" Mikasa upon hearing the young half Saiyan's demand, shot a signal flare at the God of Death. "What, I can't see?" Hades asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Everyone, retreat!" Aigis commanded as everyone ran to a ramp leading downward.

_**Back to Hades for a second or two...**_

As Hades' sight return, he begin to think out loud. "Welp, looks like they're his problem now, and I was so hoping to beat that brat with the Keyblade." Suddenly, Sephiroth appeared, surprising the Greek God. "Holy Crap, don't scare me like that!" Hades screamed. "..." Sephiroth said nothing as his new allies arrived. "...Great, now seen everything, anyway what do you freaks want, I'm a very busy death god and..." "We seek those with enough power to destroy worlds." The female interrupted. "...Hmmm, let me see, the Saiyan that can't form a sentence, the android Cell, that killed that Son Goku guy, and the kid with the Death Note, right, well, right now they're in one of deepest levels of the underworld, so why do you need them." Sephiroth changed into a twisted version of himself. His eyes became blacked, his skin became extremely pale, his once angelic wing became skeletal, his chest skin was tore off, and, worst of all, his face divided by two sides, one that show his face and the other was nothing but dark smoke. "We must claim their souls, for our master." He answered in his calm demetor. Hades knew of the False King's conquest, but never knew he had the power to completely change a person. "All right." Hades snapped his fingers to open a large door behind him. As the group of Cenobites enter the next room, the gate closed as Hades mocked. "Oh, there's one problem, The Cerbrerus!" A three headed giant dog charged at the monsters as Sephiroth and his brethen prepare for battle.

_**After the Heroes escaped**_

The exit our heroes entered lead to another version of hell known as the Netherrealm, which had brimstone and fire."Well, this is what I expected Hell to be." Guile thought as everyone rested on a cliff. "Hang on, why didn't Hades follow us?" Makoto asked. "...Because this underworld is ruled by Shinnok and his followers." A low voice answered from behind the group. Turning their attention to the owner of the voice, the group noticed a Ninja with yellow armor and pure white eyes. "...And you are..?" Cloud asked. The ninja had only one answer. "Scorpion." "I take it, you're not one of his allies, are you?" Kira asked entity. "...One of my enemies allied himself of the fallen elder god eons ago, so I have no use for him." Scorpion answered as the group noticed Heihachi walking away. "Where are you going, old gezeer?" Dante questioned. '...I don't care for your quest, I'm here for my lust of power." The older male answered as he jumped off the cliff and onto the ground below. "At least his honest." Kira muttered.

However, before anyone could chase after the stubborn Mishima, A man with wavy white haired and yellow eyes appeared in front of our heroes and drew a revolver aiming at Makoto. Aigis, acting quickly, pushed the leader of Sees down, taking the bullet. Makoto in shock, grabbed Aigis and cast a healing spell on the android. "Takaya!" The blue haired teen yelled as the man reload the gun. " ..It's has been awhile, one who seal Nyx." Guile attempt to fight the young man, when, a pale white color man, with red symbols appeared from a protal, and summoned a skull projectile, knocking the soldier off balance. "Good job, Takaya, Shinnok will be pleased once we killed the intruders." His deep voice echoed as Scorpion ran at the man. Acting out of instict, the magic user drew two swords and blocked the spectre's blade. "Damn you, Quan Chi!" "Ahh, Scorpion, my former servent, it seems today you will die." Quan Chi spoked in a errie calm voice as he summoned skeletons to fight against the others.

Ragna managed to block a number of attacks before a skeleton, in pirate clothing, stabbed his metal arm. "Idiot!" Ragna muttered before the sword stabbed though his left leg and his slashed his chest, which caused the young man to fall to his right leg. The skeleton laughed as he was about to kill the bloodedge, but then, Kasumi smashed the former pirate into bits as she helped her ally to his feet. "Ragna, we must be careful." Kasumi said to him as his wounds were healed by a potion. Cloud, who was blocking attacks from the reanimated pile of bones, manage to reach the three as Ryu, noticing the false Soldier's ordeal, yelled "Strife, we must combine our magic!" Cloud, upon hearing the ninja's orders, nodded as the two summoned a giant fireball that destoryed a majority of the corpses.

Makoto, dodging the pale's man's bullets, manged to summoned his Persona without the evoker. "So, you fight for your friends' lives, why, is it because I've killed Shinjiro in front of your eyes?" Takaya mocked. Makoto, slashed the man's left hand, answered "Yeah, but also a friend sacrifice her life for me, so for her sake, I'll keep fighting creeps like you." Takaya's hand regrew as Makoto summoned Orpheus to strike the pale man. Takaya, who dodged the bash attack by jumping over the Persona, summoned his own Persona, Hypnos, that furiously attack the blue haired teen until he was near death. "..Damn it.." Makoto muttered as Takaya aimed for the boy's head and pulled the trigger. "...You still weak." Takaya said as he turned his back on the body of his enemy, but then, he felt something or should I say someone's hand grabbing his foot. "What, but I.." "Killed me, yeah as if!" Makoto smirked he rose from the ground and stabbed through Takaya's chest with his sword. "...But...how did you survived a headshot?" The wavy haired man asked in confusion. "Oh, I forgot to mention, the girl who took my place for the seal was immortal, so everything that should kill me won't." Makoto answered as the man transformed into a black liquid.

Makoto ran back to Aigis, to see that she has awaked. "You ok?" he asked as Skeletal warriors surrond the duo. Aigis, rising from her resting place, answered "Yes, now let's take care of these monsters." "Right!" Makoto and Aigis summoned their Personas, and fused Orpheus' fire with Athena's strike attack, to cremate the skeletons.

Captain America was almost defeated when the combined attack destroyed the reanimated sketetons. Teddie, noticing the super soldier injuries, healed him with a potion. "Here you go!" Teddie yelled as he and Cap faced against another group for skeletons. "How many are there?" the Super Soldier asked before Lilith and Iron Man flew into the enemies, destroying them. "These guys are hard for a group of bones." The superhero said as the Skeletons begin to disburst. "Huh, did we scare them off?" Lilith asked. A young but mysterious voice answered her question. "No, you morons didn't!" A young boy about Lilith's age jumped down from a cliff and chase off the remain skeletons. "who are you?" Teddie asked the boy. "I'm the prince of the underworld, Laharl!"

As Lightning, Mikasa, Kamina, and Trunks slashed through another horde of enemies, when Chuck and Hsien-Ko appeared and joined their group. "How many did you guys killed?" Chuck joked. Kamina answered first with "Two hundred." Then Trunks "Three hundred." However, Mikasa and Lightning joined their game when they noticed a gaint skeleton, with a club for an arm, appeared. "The big ones count for a thousand." Lightning said as the two women charged at the gaint quickly destroying it quickly. However, a hundred more appreared. "There's no way we can take on that many!" Hsien-Ko screamed in frustation. Suddenly, a young red haired man wearing a white shirt with a red tie and black pants and a young blonde haired woman in a black dress, appreared. The young man destroyed fifty with a single punch and the girl drew her gun and fired at the last fifty, destroying them in a single shot. "We owe you guys one." Chuck thanked them. "No problem, after this, we'll tell you our names." the red head answered as the group ran to help the others.

As Ryoji, Riku, Sora, Dante, Wolverine and Spider Man destoyed one Skeletal enemy, it seems that three more takes it's place. "I don't think we last much longer." Riku said as the Mark, Kira, and Guile smashed through the skeletons. Mark combined his two guns into a shotgun and used a special shell to shoot a exploding bullet. "Where's Scorpion?" Mark asked before noticing the Shirai Ryu ninja blocking Quan Chi's blades. "C'mon Scorpion, get him!" Sora yelled. The pale man was kicked away from the ninja. "Take this!" The man yelled as he summoned a skull projectile and fire at Scorpion. The ninja was hit by the attack, weaking him. "First your family died by my hands, now you will share their fate, Hanzo." Quan Chi coldly mocked the yellow clanned ninja. "No you don't!" Sora acting quickly, threw his keyblade like a boomerang and wacked Quan Chi's head. This distranced the man enough for the ninja to leaped behind the pale man and stabbed him in the chest. "Gahh!" Quan Chi screamed in pain as Scorpion finally extact his vengence by summoning fire from beneath the villian and burned his body to ashes.

With Quan Chi dead, the remaining Skeletons collapse and our heroes regroup wih the victor. "Is everyone alright?" Guile asked. "Yeah, but we had a lot of help from these guys." Lilith answered as Laharl, the red head male, and the blonde haired woman joined them. "Who are you?" Scorpion asked the three. "I'm Laharl, The Overlord Prince of the Underworld!" Laharl gave his name to the rest of the group. "I'm Adell, former demon hunter." The red haired male answered. Finally the blonde gave her name. "My name is Rozalin, former Overlord." Guile asked his own question. "Wait, does that mean that the kid took you title, Rozalin." "As if, there are a large number of Overlords in our world." The girl explained. "Well, it's good to have another demon hunter on our side, even if we have joined forces with our sworn enemies." Dante thought aloud as Rozalin rejoin the red head,however, she is followed by Ryoji and Teddie, who attempt to flirt with the young woman."Sorry boys, but Adell and I are in a relationship." The duo fell apart at the scene as Dante was pleasntly surprise by the new fact. "Good job, kid, you caught yourself a hottie." The half Demon joked to the embrassment of the younger demon hunter. Suddenly a protal appeared. "Hmm, What's this?" Laharl asked. "Maybe,our way out." Mark thought as he slowly approached the protal. Then he and Laharl dissappeared. "...And there goes some of our allies." Spidey joked. "No time for jokes, kid, we have to catch up to them." Logan answered as the others teleported into their next battle.

_**Meanwhile in the False King's Realm**_

After killing Cerebrus, the group of Cenobites reach their objective and returned to the Kingdom. "...Broly, the legendary Saiyan as the once golden haired warrior became pale skinned and red haired." The one with pins spoke aloud. "Cell, the perfect android." The female annouced as Cell appeared with his green armor becoming red. "Finally, Light Yagami, the one once know as Kira." Sephiroth answered as the young man now weilds a scythe and wore the robe of the Grim Reaper. "We have brought them from hell to serve you, Master." The one with pins explained as their Master spoke. "Thank you, my Cenobites." The False King thanked them then gave orders to his new servents. "Cell, you and your minons will take care of Malefincent." "Yes, Master." Cell spoked as dissappeared. " Broly, finish off Cosmos." "..." Broly said nothing as he vanish. "Finally, Light, or should I say, Kira, I have a special request for you." Light answered "Yes, my King."

_**Hey Guys, I'm back! Anyway review and enjoy. July was a hard month for my family, but I will try to post Chapters more often. Anyway here's the new Characters.**_

_**Adell, Rozalin, and Laharl (Disagea)**_

_**Baraka's clan, Quan Chi, and Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)**_

_**Broly, Cell, and the Cell Jrs. (DBZ)**_

_**Light "Kira" Yagami (Death Note)**_

_**Hades, Hydra, and Cerebrus (Kingdom Hearts Version)**_

_**Takaya (Persona 3)**_

_**Spinal (Killer Instinct)**_

_**Heihachi Mishima (Tekken)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Youth gone Wild!**_

_**Dreaming...**_  
"Remember, I vow to serve your family always." Kira's voice echoes through Mark's dream. In his dream, the young man and Kira are sitting next to each other, staring at the night sky. Mark, in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, and looking about three years younger, boasted. "You know you don't have to, Kira, I can take care of myself." The white haired woman sighed while smiling. "Yes, but I'm concern about your decision to join the military and that I will be bored with you not around." Mark, standing up, came up with a new idea. "Well, what about this, Kira, you go your own journey for about three years, when those three years are up, come find me." "What kind of order is that?" She laughed until she realized. "Crap, you're serious." "Yeah, that way we will become stronger in our own ways." He continued. "Are you sure, what if I get stronger then you?" She smiled. "Then you can decide if you want to continued to serve me or not." Mark answered before asking. "Deal?" Kira laughed before answering with "Deal."

...

...

..."Wake up, you lazy soldier!"

**?**

Mark awaken to see a giant blade falling towards his face. "What are you doing, I'm on your side!" Mark screamed when he dodged the powerful slash. "About time you woke up." The overlord said smugly as two others arrived. "Is this Tokyo?" Makoto asked as Mark look at his surroundings. This world did looked similar to the Japanese captial but appeared to be in the future. Though the cars did float, the billboards were holograms and show the year three thousand. What's even more strange was that some billboards, which originally had a picture of an angry looking male in his forties, was painted over by some graffiti. "Where's the others?" Aigis asked, noticing that a large number of their team are missing. "They must have got separated when Mark and I jumped into the portal." Laharl answered.

As our four heroes walked out of the alleyway, a teen with red hair, headphones and goggles, a yellow shirt with black jeans, speed past them on roller skates. "Look out!" He yelled as the group noticed others begin chase by cops. The so called cops stopped in front of the four. One with grey hair and a blue trench coat walked in front of the police and shined his badge. "You all are under arrest!" He yelled as the cops drew nightsticks while the older cop summoned his pistol. "Hey, we didn't do anything!" Laharl yelled. "Too bad, you four looked the part of street punks, so that's why I'm arresting you!" "I can't believe we are fighting cops now." Mark muttered to himself.

Most of the cops could barely put up a fight against the four, until the leader called in three tanks. "Like that's fair!" Makoto cried as the cannons aimed at our heroes. Suddenly, the red haired teen returned. "Geez, Hayashi, can't keep up with a bunch of kids without summoning tanks?" The youth mocked the cop. Hayashi, then turned around, to noticed two other teens without skates appeared and destroyed the tanks. "What, WHAT!" The insane cop screamed as the duo walked out of the smoke. One was an Asian female, dress in a Gothic dress, wielding a staff. The other was a young native american wearing a red cap and grudge era clothes, with what appeared to be smoke rising out of his hands. "Too easy, eh Nico?" The male asked. "Get him." Nico cast a spell to bind Hayashi to the ground. "Beat, are you ok?" Nico asked as the others walked towards the three. "Who are you guys?" Mark asked the three. The red head went first. "Name's Beat, these two are Delsin and Nico, I found them wandering around 99th street being ambushed by Hayashi's goons."

"Nice to meet you." Aigis politely said as the young woman noticed the android. "..What are you?" Nico asked. Aigis explained that she is a machine with human emotions to the goth, which Nico asked. "...Are you a child of Ultron?" Makoto answered for his girlfriend. "No, but we did fought an android named Ultron and won." "Amazing, I have to tell Victor when this chaos is over." Nico thought. "Who?" Aigis asked out of curiosity. "An android that Ultron build to help him kill the Avengers, my friends and I got to him first before he could become evil." "That good...wait, who are your friends?" Makoto asked. Nico explained about the Runaways, a group of teens who ran away from their cult member parents and became heroes.

As Nico told her story to the two Persona users, Delsin and Laharl begin to argue. "Why don't you know where my servants are, you useless man child!" "Says the kid that could barely handle a tank, besides, I don't even know who your servants are!" Delsin mocked as the two begin to exchange blows, before knocking each other out.

Mark and Beat watched the fight before the young skater explained the Tokyo they're in. "You see, this guy named Rokakku is trying to take over everything and my gang of graffiti artist are fighting back." "OK, but you guys use spray paint, not guns, for fighting?" Mark questioned the youth's ability to defeat enemies with graffiti tags. Suddenly a portal appeared in front of the seven. Aigis, dragging both Delsin and Laharl with her. "I guess this is our next stop." Makoto thought aloud before telephoning. Aigis, Delsin, and Laharl, teleported as well as Nico, Mark and Beat.

Hayashi, now out of the trap, noticed the seven disappeared. "DAMN IT, THEY GOT AWAY AGAIN!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. However, someone else heard his cries of defeat. "If only you could chase them, so I will offer you a chance for revenge." A witch with green skin and black horns appeared in front of Hayashi. "I take your offer, and captured those punks!" The cop agreed as the two disappeared.

_**Hey guys, Dead-hero's back with a new chapter. Sorry for too long, but I was stuck on this chapter for a while. Anyway, who remembers Jet Set Radio Future? Fun game right? So Beat is introduced in this chapter, because I was that game, along with Nico from my favorite comic book, The Runaways and Delsin from Infamous: Second Son. Anyhow, Stay tuned for a certain Violet haired with a ill attitude and a certain **_**_Metal head voiced by Jack Black to appear soon!"_**

**_?: "I don't have an ill attitude!"_**

**_?: "Says you."_**

**_DH: "Ahh, I Love you guys too! LOL"_**

**_Characters:_**

**_Beat, Hayashi and Rokakku (Jet Set Radio Future."_**

**_Nico Minoru (The Runaway/Marvel)_**

**_Delsin Rowe (Infamous: Second Son)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Demons in Traverse Town!**_

A man with slicked black hair and wearing mostly black awaken. "Okay, when the hell did I fell asleep?" The man asked as he remember falling asleep in his girlfriend's lap. Noticing the night sky and strange structures, the man noticed a young woman with black Gothic-Lolita clothing and purple and pink hair. She too was surprise about her surroundings. "Where am I?" She said to herself ignoring the twenty something year old as they past each other. "...And they said I was weird." The man thought before noticing solid black creatures surrounding the girl. "Hey, look out!" The man yelled. The girl didn't seemed to care as the monsters attempt to attack. Suddenly, her clothes became white and blue as the girl wield two light blue swords and destroyed the creatures of darkness. "Sheez, and you thought you're the only demon here, dumb ass!" She mocked. However, a man in a black cloak, that hides his face, appeared. "Are these the two demons that Master Xehanort asked of?" The half demon noticed the cloaked figure. "Not a friend of yours, miss...uh?" "Stocking Anarchy, and of course not." She calmly answered. The figure muttered under his breath before saying their names. "Eddie Riggs from the world of metal and Stocking Anarchy, the false angel." "Yeah and you're a cult member wannabe, so what's your point?" Eddie mocked. The man summoned more dark creatures to attack the two as he vanish into a portal. "Well,I guess that pissed him off." Eddie joked as the two demons prepare for battle when a few of our heroes appeared.

"Heartless?!" Sora yelled as Riku, Scorpion, Terra, Ragna and Kasumi appeared. "I sense hell spawn as well." The ninja stared at the two. "Yeah, well, I don't think they're helping big bad." Ragna thought aloud. Stocking, noticing the group, yelled. "I don't think you noticed but we are surrounded by these morons, so a little help will be great, you idiots." "What was that, you brat?" Ragna, now annoyed, asked as he slashed through the monsters. "Wait up!" Terra screamed as she and Kasumi joined the battle. "Should we go after them?" Sora jokey asked the reaming two members. "I'm afraid so." Scorpion answered as the three ran at the heartless. Eddie slashing through the heartless with ease with his ax, ran into Ragna and the two combine attacks by mistake. "Alright, So I guess these are the good guys." The metal head thought before noticing his skin turning scaly and red color. Ragna not paying attention attempted to finish the fight the fallen angel started. "Listen, I'm sick of bullshit from brats that think they know it all, so please be at, least a, little grateful!" "Sure, says the dumb ass that looks like an anime hero reject!" The girl replied as the two continued arguing while fighting the horde of heartless.

Terra and Kasumi combined both ninjustu and magic in order to vanquished a large number of monsters however this summoned three Dark sides. "Great, tall, silent, and ugly." Eddie muttered noticing the magic users blight, summoned his guitar and played a few notes to summon multiple thunder bolts to stopped the creatures from advancing. With the three huge heartless paralyzed, Sora and Riku summoned multiple blades that surround the two teens and destroyed two of their enemies. Scorpion, charging at the last dark side, was grabbed by the giant monster. "Crap, he got the ninja!" Stocking screamed as she and Ragna attempted to slash the heartless' legs but where kicked backwards. "...Time to burn in hell!" The wraith yelled as flames surround his body. These flames started to spread onto the Darkside and turn to ash. "Sora, now!" Scorpion commanded. Sora, realizing the ninja's idea, summoned his keyblade and slashed through the giant's center causing the Darkside to vanished.

"You two alright?" Riku asked the two outsiders. "Yeah, but where am I?" Eddie asked. As the white haired teen explained what transpired to both the metal head and false angel. A door appeared in front of the group. "That's...!" Sora thought aloud. "Do you know where this leads, Sora?" Kasumi asked the teen. "Kinda, I have a feeling we should go in, Eddie, Stocking would you guys join us?" Sora asked the two. "Of course, I still have to find my way home." Eddie answered. "Do I have a choice?" Stocking said as the group left the world.

_**Hey guys, I'm back. Anyway, now we have Eddie Riggs from Brutal Legend and Stocking Anarchy from Panty and Stocking with Garner belt on the team. Also, someone on the comments asked if this fanfic takes place between Project X-Zone one and two, my answer is it can, but I think as an alternate sequel to the first patient for the next chapter because it might or might not take a while. Enjoy!**_


	12. Chapter 11B

_**Chapter 11B: The battle for Darkness**_

_**Location: ?**_

A monstrous red haired man wearing a black karate gi and the prayer beads of his fallen master, finds himself in what seems to be a beach underneath a darken sky. As he walked along the shores, the demon noticed a man in a black cloak with reddish yellow eyes, blonde hair and matching beard. "..." The once human said nothing as the man in front of him begin to speak. "I see that you have come here, Akuma." Akuma answered with. "It's been too long, Ansem the Wise." "Tell me, how did you find this wicked place?" Ansem asked as Akuma sat down on the beach. "The lanes between may separate the universes, but my will for battle will take me anywhere that I see fit." "That is true, my old friend." Ansem laughed as a blue haired woman, wearing black strange clothes, arrived and noticed the demon. "Ansem, who is this creature?" The girl asked while summoning her keyblade. "Aqua, this is Akuma, and, for your safety, you will not fight him." The blonde answered as the demon payed no attention to the female keyblade master.

"I sense a great amount of Darkness arriving." Akuma thought aloud as a woman with green skin and black robe appeared with Pete and Hayashi aside her. "Just the power I am looking for." The woman calmly proclaimed as Aqua recognized her from years ago. "Maleficent!" The girl yelled as a number of heartless arrived. "My, looks like the keyblade wielder hasn't change at all, however, I am not here for you, dear child." the witch mocked. "She's here for the Satsui no Hado." Akuma answered to the delight of Maleficent. "Why yes, will you join me to defeat the false king?" "False king, that name...!" Ansem thought.

but to the surprise of everyone, the demon refused. "What?" Malefincent angrily cried out. "You are weaker that the person I am looking for..So move or die!" Akuma answered as he entered his battle stance. But then, a laugh echoed through the darkness as a strange bug like creature appeared with multiple smaller copies of himself. "So, looks like you lose, Maleficent." "One of the false kings underlings, how dare you appeared with your copies. I will..." "Shut up you old hag!" The creature demanded as he tries to reason with Akuma. "Now, if you join us you will..." Before the creature could finish. "No." The demon interrupt. "I see, then I will make you suffer." The bug man commanded his underlings to fight the demon. "...No, the demon will be mine!" Malefincent screamed as her heartless begin to fight off the copies.

Aqua, realizing the threat to the worlds, side with Akuma to fight off the two factions of enemies. "Ansem, get out of here!" The girl demanded as the sage ran for cover. "Prepare for battle!" The demon yelled as the dozens of enemies rushed at each other and the warriors. Aqua dodged the attacks from the copies as Akuma shot multiple fireballs at the army of heartless. "Kamehameha!" One of the clones screamed as a stream of blue ki was shot from his hands. However, the beam was interrupted by Aqua slashing the attacker.

This surprised the bug-man as he joined the fray. "My turn!" The man yelled as he attempt to kill the keyblade master with a ball of blue energy, However, the bug-man was kicked by a man with brown hair and wearing a red headband. "Damn it, where the hell am I?" He thought aloud as the bug-man attempt to fight the mysterious man. "So, the gear joined the battle?, so be it, I will destroy you...!" The lackey of the false king was punched in the stomach by this person. "You talk too much." was the only thing he said as the bug-man burst to flames. Aqua sighed a breath of relief. As the copies attempt to kill the duo, the man summoned flames to kill off the remaining few.

As multiple copies and heartless surround Akuma. The demon only smirked as he easily defeat them. However, Malefincent suddenly transformed into her dragon form. "...You are still weak!" Akuma yelled as the demon jumped at the dragon, kicking her neck and breaking it. Hayashi and Pete were shocked as the man walked away from the deceased witch and the heartless disappear. "Hey, Hayashi, we better get outta here, like right now!" The cat man whisper as he and the white haired man ran into a dark portal.

With the two factions defeated, the four group up. "Who are you?" Aqua asked the man. "Sol Badguy." The man answered as he tried to walk away. "Wait, your power is great." Akuma said. "So What, you want to fight?" Sol asked the demon, only for the four to be teleport to another world.

_**Sorry that it took so long, but this is not Chapter twelve but a side chapter that will be a part of the story. So enjoy and review.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Lost Heroes/Toonami Faithful**_

_**On the Spaceship, Absolution.**_

A black armored robot, with a human-like build, watches a screen from the command of the vessel. "Damn, it's that bad, isn't it, Sara?" His husky voice asked as the A.I. known as SARA answered in her new worried tone. "I am afraid so, TOM, however, it will take sometime to...wait a second, we have a message for the two of us." TOM was surprise by the sudden realization of a message. "SARA, open it." He commanded as the monitor now shows the masked face of Philemon. "Who are you?" TOM questioned the strange human. "I am Philemon, and in a few seconds a group of my allies will appear from a portal." "TOM, should I have the bots to check the ship?" The female A.I. asked which TOM nodded. "Yeah, I'll talk to this Philemon guy."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Guile awakens to a miniature flying robot staring (?) him in the face. "Wahhha!" He screamed as the bot escaped. "Well, that was new." The General thought as he noticed Locke, Dante, Lilith, and Wolverine, searching their surroundings. "Hey, you OK, old guy?" Locke teased as the soldier rose from the ground. "Yeah, but old guy, really?" Guile asked with some humor as the group walked through the various halls.

_**Back at the Command Console.**_

TOM, upon listening to the god's tale of the False King, thought for a minute before asking "Is there anyway to defeat him?" The robot asked but the two were interrupted by the arrival of the five heroes. "Where are we?" Lilith asked before noticing the robot. "Another android. That's unoriginal." Dante joked before the monitor suddenly turned black and an alarm echoed though the massive spaceship. "Looks like we have guests, Philemon told me what's up, So you guys help me and I'll take you five where you need to go." "All right, so who's attacking the us?" Logan asked. "Just some Kei Pirates, ever since the crew of the Outlaw Star took care of their boss, they been traveling Space trying to reform the 108 Stars." "...All right, Guile, Locke and Lilith, you guys help him in the cockpits, if any of them tries to invade this Spaceship, me and old hairy here will take care of them." Dante answered quickly. "Got it." Lilith saluted in a humorous way as the five split up into two groups. As Guile's group each found three other cockpits, each with a targeting system, TOM made the announcement for Logan and Dante to prepare for battle.

Guile shot at least five out of the two hundred of spacecrafts that stood in the way of our heroes. "Too many of them, we need some more damn help!" The soldier yelled as he continued his to blast more enemies. Lilith missed a large craft carrying a large group of foot soldiers and a strange mysterious foe. "Crap, I messed up, it's up to you guys to take care of them!" The young demon's voice echoed through the sound system to the infiltration point, where both Dante and Wolverine prepare to fight off the invaders.

From the invading ship was a group of white armored clan soldiers, firing laser rifles. "Damn, these guys aren't the Kei, but freaking Stromtroopers!" TOM yelled through the sound systems as the Troopers attempt to kill the duo, however, they didn't expect that Wolverine in a berserk rage, and Dante, in his demon form, would be stronger than them. "Crap...we must retreat!" However, their leader arrived onto the battlefield as he sliced the head of the last Stormtrooper clean off. "So, these soldiers were weak after all." The black haired, pale skinned, male thought silently as this green eyes stare coldly at his foes. "Dante, do you know this guy?" The mutant joked. The man coldly introduced himself as he drew his blade. "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer and I am the 4th Espada." "Damn it, he's buddies with that Grimmjow freak that Tony told me about!" Logan thought as Ulquiorra drew his sword to finished off his prey.

As the Absolution became surrounded by multiple enemy vessels, it looked grim for our heroes until..."Got your signal, TOM!" A cocky male voice cheered through the ship's sound system as a red vessel appeared and helped vanquish the number of the two hundred to twenty. "Ally?" The thief asked the robot as the ship prepared to dock next to the damaged Absolution. "Yeah, they are the crew of that ship that I told you guys about." "The Outlaw Star." Guile thought as Logan's voice echoed through the Absolution. "Hey, we going to need some help and hurry!"

As both Wolverine and Dante were about to be finished by the Espada. A man with black hair and wearing an orange Gi appeared from nowhere. "Hmmm...?" Ulquiorra thought as a punch from the mysterious man took off most of his left arm. "Good thing, Gene and Melfina got me here in enough time." The man's cheery voice annoyed the hollow. "Who are you?" "My name is Son Goku and I advise you to run away for now, unless you want to lose more than that arm!" His expression changed from light hearten to serious, Ulquiorra sensing danger for once in his life but refused to show his fear, calmly retreated back into the world of the Hollows. As the Espada flee, Guile's group and TOM arrived to help their fallen allies. "..Are you guys alright?" Lilith cried as the Saiyan threw strange beans at the two. "They will be, after they eat those Senzu beans." "Good to see you again, Goku." TOM greeted as two others entered through the hatch of the Absolution. "...No welcome for us?" The red haired scarred man joked. "It's been awhile Gene Starwind and Melfina, and Don't worry, Gene, as soon we land I'll pay for whatever damage the Outlaw has suffered."

As Gene and his ship's navigator, a young woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue cloak over a white long sleeve shirt and black miniskirt, arrived to the bridge. SARA reappeared and explained the damage to the two captains. "I see, looks like the Absolution won't be going anywhere for awhile." TOM thought as the woman noticed something. "Where did this door came from?" She thought aloud. "Melfina, what are you...huh?" Her boyfriend asked as he too noticed the out of place door. "That looks like our next stop." Locke thought as TOM explained that he will stay behind for now. "What about you three?" Guile asked Goku, Gene, and Melfina. "Of course, we'll come, I mean if all worlds are in danger, then you will need all the help that you can get." Goku answered. "All right, let's go!" Lilith shouted as the eight opened the white door. "Good luck!" They heard TOM and SARA shout as they left.

_**"HELLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE. I'm back with a new chapter but don't expect the next for at least a month or two, because this chapter nearly killed me. Anyway here are the new characters."**_

_**Goku: DBZ**_

_**Gene Starwind and Melfina: Outlaw Star.**_

_**Stromtroopers: Star Wars**_

_**Ulquiorra: Bleach**_

_**And finally,TOM and SARA from TOONAMI**_

_**"Anyway, as always, review, suggest characters and enjoy. Also, if this been a crappy chapter, please tell me, because I been slacking off with the fanfics. So, I'll try to post more often. See you Next time, Space Cowboys!"**_


End file.
